VIENTO Y FUEGO
by Starlight Saint Lu
Summary: Aiolos antes de su muerte, decidió escribir una serie de cartas para Aiolia contándole sus más íntimos secretos formando su propia biografía de recuerdos. Amor, dolor, alegrías, decepciones, amistad y familia estaban aguardando en esas cartas ocultas en un cofre en el Templo de Sagitario. ¿Qué tanto tenia por decirle su hermano Aiolos al santo de Leo? CAP 2.MI ENCUENTRO CON SAGA.
1. Chapter 1 Infancia

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Viento y Fuego.**

Aiolos antes de su muerte, decidió escribir una serie de cartas para Aiolia contándole sus más íntimos secretos formando su propia biografía de recuerdos. Amor, dolor, decepciones, amistad y familia estaban aguardando en esas cartas ocultas en un cofre en el Templo de Sagitario. ¿Qué tanto tenia por decirle su hermano al santo de Leo?

 **Biografía e historia de Aiolos de Sagitario y Aiolia de Leo.**

(Esta historia está contada en varios tiempos y navega entre el pasado y presente: Uno, cuando Aiolia era un pequeño de cinco años, luego cuando termina la guerra del Santuario mientras Aiolia lee las cartas y finalmente en las cartas narradas por Aiolos (cursiva), en una historia alterna del pasado de los papás de Aiolos). Ojalá no se me confundan. ¡Gracias por leerme, disfrútenlo!)

 **Capítulo 1. Nuestra historia.**

 **Trece años antes, en el Santuario de Athena.**

En el interior del Templo de Sagitario, iluminados por un pequeño candil de cera, un alto santo de Athena discutía con otro más pequeño sobre una pequeña cama con las cobijas revueltas.

-Tienes que ir a dormir Aiolia, ¡vamos pequeño león inquieto!

\- ¡Ya, ya está bien! -gritaba con fastidio entre risas el pequeño santo de Leo mientras su hermano le hacía cosquillas en su estómago sobre la cama. Tras algunos segundos de jugueteo, el santo de Sagitario alzo las cobijas para que su pequeño hermano se introdujera en la cama y le acaricio el flequillo a su hermano, despidiéndose para volver a sus propios deberes. -Buenas noches Aiolia.

-Buenas noches Aiolos…-soltaba tras un gran bostezo el pequeño Aiolia, echándose las cobijas sobre la cabeza y acomodándose en forma de bolita sobre la cama de su hermano, mientras este también cansado, caminaba hacia el escritorio de esa misma habitación, donde solo un pequeño candil iluminaba su sombra por la oscuridad y dejaba ver sobre aquel mueble esos escritos en griego que el santo Patriarca le había encomendado estudiar. Aquellos no eran otros que relatos de sus propios sucesores sobre las guerras santas pasadas y de sus errores cometidos y aunque le resultaba extraño recibir tales documentos de improviso, prefería mantenerse esperanzado a que el futuro junto a su hermano Aiolia y compañeros de orden seria prometedor…después de todo, tenía a su más grande aliado y confidente a su lado, Saga de Géminis y junto a él podría vencer al mundo entero si así lo deseará.

Tras sorber una fría taza de té que se había preparado para pasar gran parte de la noche en vela con aquellos documentos, de pronto Aiolos se quedó observando a la luz tenue del candil que le iluminaba y de pronto, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia se apilo en su corazón provocándole hacerse una pregunta que jamás creyó plantearse:

¿Y si algún día dejo solo a Aiolia, si muero antes que él, quién le contestará todas sus preguntas en un futuro, en quién se apoyará? Aiolos negó con su cabeza ante sus divagaciones, "eso era imposible", se dijo mentalmente, sin embargo, algo en su corazón le inquietaba como desde hace unos días atrás cuando recibió tales escritos sobre su escritorio de manos del Patriarca. Improvisado, revolvió aquellos pergaminos antiguos y como una premonición, una palabra destaco de uno de ellos.

\- "Traición… de aquellos los santos más leales y respetados"

Aiolos cerro aquellos pergaminos con ligero abrumo y tratando de despejar la mente, tomo una sencilla hoja en blanco, así como la pluma con tinta en su escritorio, escribiendo en el encabezado el precioso nombre de su hermano:

 _\- "Aiolia, mi querido hermano"._

Nostálgico, le regalo una suave sonrisa triste hacia la pequeña bolita de carne que dormía en su cama y tras observarle un instante, comenzó a escribir en el papel a su frente sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué. Quizás el futuro después descubriría el motivo que le había llevado a ello.

-x-

 **Tiempo Presente en la Actualidad, en el Santuario de Athena.**

La batalla en el Santuario había terminado con el suicidio de Saga y sus compañeros de orden uno a uno comenzaban a aliviar los rencores pasados y a forjar lazos entre ellos para las futuras batallas que las constelaciones estaban por predecir.

Trece años había pasado desde la última vez que Aiolia había puesto un pie en aquel Templo de Sagitario. Sus más felices recuerdos de infancia, su inocencia y anhelos estaban ahí implícitos, por lo que cuando falleció Aiolos y creyó las mentiras dichas por el Santuario entero, jamás se atrevió a volver. Quizás por cobarde, quizás por miedoso, por estúpido engreído al creer que solo así podría olvidarse de la persona que más amo en el mundo, su hermano.

Al poner el primer pie dentro de aquel oscuro pasillo de la entrada de aquel Templo en su soledad no pudo evitar llenar sus ojos de pesadas lágrimas y en un acto de abatimiento, sin saber si podría continuar desvelando la verdad, se tomó de una columna de mármol y soltó un amargo llanto, uno que nadie jamás le vería emanar.

Aiolia se sentía culpable, nostálgico, hasta idiota por no haber hecho más por averiguar más sobre el sacrificio de Aiolos por salvar a Athena trece años atrás, por haber esperado tanto por volver ahí, a ese Templo donde a pesar del tiempo aún se mantenía la esencia de su hermano por los alrededores.

Leo se limpió las lágrimas toscamente y avanzo por los lúgubres pasillos, recordándose cuando de pequeño seguía su hermano por ellos, saltarín como un pequeño saltamontes, admirando su tamaño y fuerza y asegurándose que al crecer sería igual de espectacular que él. Tras algunos pasos, encontró el salón privado de Sagitario y nuevamente el nudo en su garganta apareció en él, obligándose a morder sus labios para contener su sentimiento. Aiolia inspeccionó los alrededores y noto como los recuerdos lo inundaban como rayo, todo seguía en su sitio, tal cual lo había dejado el de Sagitario.

Aiolia continúo avanzando por el lugar, mirando todo el sitio de arriba abajo y de pronto, observo aquella pared con el testamento de su hermano.

"A todos aquellos que han llegado hasta aquí con valor, les encomiendo la vida de Athena"

Aiolia volvió a romperse. No pudo contenerse más y derrotado cayó al suelo, esbozando con suma nostalgia: -Lo siento Aiolos, lo siento tanto…-pronuncio Aiolia apretando sus puños llenos de impotencia. -Si yo hubiera sabido…si yo…

El tiempo paso en largos minutos llenos de silencio y tristeza en Sagitario hasta que por fin Aiolia volvió a encontrar su valor y con el rostro aun húmedo, hizo camino hacia la habitación de su hermano. El olor a salitre y polvo lo inundo al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, todo continuaba en su sitio como si los años nunca hubiesen pasado.

Aquella vieja cama donde dormía de niño junto a Aiolos y aquel escritorio donde pasaba noches en vela su hermano estudiando enormes pergaminos aún continuaban intactos. Aiolia se recostó en la cama y mientras se recordaba a si mismo de niño, de pronto su mirada esmeralda y brillante se clavó en el librero frente a sí.

Ahí un pequeño cofre de oro llamo su atención, oculto entre algunos pergaminos y libros viejos.

Curioso, Aiolia se levantó de la cama y lo tomó llevándole nuevamente a la cama. Sin duda aquel singular objeto que cabía en las palmas de sus manos estaba en sus recuerdos, aunque no rememorizaba su significado. Tenía algunos signos en la cerradura, por lo que supo que solo se abriría sí unía los símbolos correctos. Aiolia se adentró a su memoria pretendiendo recordándolos y murmuro para si con el ceño fruncido.

\- "El rey le da una rosa a la reina"-recordó aquella frase de su hermano, volviendo a cuando era un niño y Aiolos sujetando aquel cofre mientras le enseñaba que símbolos tenía que colocar en la cerradura para abrirlo. Aiolia giro la cerradura, buscando entre los grabados del cofre una corona de rey, una flor y una torre de reina y de pronto, aquel cofre de oro se abrió bruscamente ante sus ojos, sorprendiendo al santo.

De inmediato de aquel cofre brotaron algunas cartas, provocando que el felino abriera sus ojos desconcertado.

\- _"A mi querido hermano Aiolia"-_ leyó el santo en la portada de todas ellas, mientras sus ojos felinos se rozaban de sentimiento al reconocer la preciosa caligrafía de su hermano. Curioso, se limpió los ojos acuosos y se acomodó sobre la vieja cama como cuando era un niño, dispuesto a pasar a media luz el tiempo con aquellos documentos.

Aiolia tomó con sus anchos dedos la primera de ellas y la abrió lleno de asombro. La respuesta de las dudas de toda su vida estaba por desvelarse.

 **Carta número uno.**

 _\- "Aiolia, mi querido hermano…_

 _Realmente no sé porque he decidido escribirte estas cartas, pero por alguna razón que no comprendo, siento que tengo que contarte muchas cosas ahora por medio de ellas, de ti, de mí, de nosotros, de nuestra historia. Sé que ahora esto quizás sea una sorpresa, que quizás aún seas pequeño para saber todo lo que voy a contarte por medio de ellas, pero creo que en algún día podrían necesitar de mí y si por alguna circunstancia no llego a estar a tu lado, quiero que leas una y otra vez de ellas y sepas que pase lo que pase jamás estarás solo, siempre estaré contigo mi querido hermano._

Aiolia apretó la carta en sus manos y se contuvo ante aquellas palabras de la carta, continuando su lectura:

 _\- "Quiero empezar esta carta, la primera de ellas, con algo que siempre te ha causado curiosidad y que aún por tu edad no me he atrevido a contarte…Aiolia, quiero contarte de nuestros padres. Si, hasta hace poco yo mismo recordé la historia en una charla con el Patriarca y por ello quisiera comenzar con ello_."

 _\- "Empezare con nuestra madre. ¿Sabes Aiolia?, su nombre era Hebe. Ella era una mujer muy bella, de cabello largo y ondulado, castaño como el mío pero que tenía tus mismos ojos brillantes, quizás tu no la recuerdes pues aun eras un niño cuando ella murió, pero era una mujer preciosa, como ninguna otra. Siempre usaba aquella diadema de trenza con adornos de oro en su cabeza, y aquel peplo griego, pues era muy tradicionalista. Ella era una mujer muy dulce, aunque sin duda muy aguerrida y fuerte, justo como tú. Respecto a nuestro padre, él era un guerrero muy apreciado e imponente del Santuario, un caballero de plata, le decían "la reencarnación de Heracles" por su valor y fuerza, aunque su nombre no lo recuerdo y su imagen es muy vaga en mí ya que él siempre estaba lejos, luchando en misiones fuera del Santuario; aunque te diré que sí sé que me divertía mucho a su lado las pocas veces que lo veía tras regresar de batalla. Él fue el primero que me enseñó a sostener un arco y flecha cuando apenas era un niño."_

 _\- "Según cuenta el Papa Shion, nuestra madre un día apareció por los límites del Santuario, y en sus andanzas, de pronto observo a un par de guerreros arqueros practicar bajo el rayo de sol, destacando uno de entre ellos a plenitud. Mi madre se enamoró perdidamente de aquel guerrero al verle, cabello rubio, ojos cual cielo y piel de bronce justo como a nuestra según describe el Patriarca."_

 _\- "En aquel instante, mi padre termino de entrenar y al quedar solo y de pronto, nuestra madre salió a saludarle detrás de una columna. Mi padre al ver a aquella preciosa mujer, le sonrió y se acercó a hablarle, quedándose largas horas a su lado. Todo parece indicar que hubo fuego en sus miradas desde el primer momento y cada tarde se prometieron volverse a encontrar en aquel lugar. Con el tiempo, ellos dos se enamoraron refugiándose en las sombras de los Templos, lejos de las miradas de todos para amarse a plenitud._ _Naturalmente, mi madre se embarazo de mí, sin embargo, por algún motivo que el Patriarca no me ha dicho, ella al ser extranjera del Santuario, lo dejo todo por mi padre para radicar a su lado, así que por alguna razón deduzco que nuestra madre fue alguien importante en algún lugar del mundo."_

-Hebe…-exclamo una voz grave en un enorme y precioso Templo griego. - ¿Piensas no volver al Olimpo por un humano, dejaras atrás tu condición de diosa de la Juventud por un mortal, no crees que tu jugueteo con los jóvenes mortales que te ofrendan en los Templos del Santuario ha ido demasiado lejos?

-Perdóname Padre Zeus, no planee enamorarme de un mortal con este cuerpo en el que he reencarnado, pero realmente le tengo afecto genuino. Solo sé que incluso si estoy en el mundo mortal y mi alma se extingue en él, seré feliz a su lado, yo le amo. -objeto la diosa abandonando aquel Templo griego ante la imponente estatua de Zeus.

\- " _Mi madre Aiolia se estableció en el Santuario junto a mi padre en su pequeña cabaña y aunque eso suponía un inconveniente ya que los santos como sabes no debemos tener hijos, el Patriarca al ver sus virtudes dentro de batalla y al ser el mejor guerrero con la armadura de plata, decidió ayudarlo, aunque no sería elemento activo dentro, si lo haría en misiones extranjeras fuera del Santuario. Con el paso del tiempo, eventualmente nací yo, un pequeño bebe a la sombra del Santuario."_

\- "Hebe, mira a este pequeño bebé, es hermoso"-soltaba Heracles sosteniendo al pequeño Aiolos envuelto en una mantilla mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto Hebe tras dar a luz. -Gracias por hacerme un hombre tan afortunado, Hebe, te amo, los amo a los dos. -soltó el santo de plata.

\- ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos, Heracles? -pregunto la fatigada castaña.

-Aiolos…" el protector de los vientos". -exclamo el rubio santo depositando un beso en la frente de la castaña.

-Aiolos, mi pequeño bebé…-murmuro la dama mientras acurrucaba al niño en sus brazos junto a su amado.

 _\- "Mi infancia siempre fue cálida Aiolia, el Patriarca cuenta que mi madre me arrullaba con una canción suave mientras esperaba cada tarde a mi padre en la ventana de la cabaña que ambos compartían diciéndome que era un bebé elegido por los dioses y que el Santuario era el mejor sitio para nacer. Ahora lo creo, he sido feliz aquí. Al crecer, con los años, mi padre jugaba más conmigo cuando estaba en el Santuario, enseñándome a montar a caballo, a usar un arco como entretenimiento, a cazar como arquero y enseñándome desde los altos riscos las más bellas postales del Santuario, esas mismas a las que te he llevado Aiolia y que hemos disfrutado juntos. Y al llegar la noche, el me acompañaba a la cama haciéndome sentir seguro. Era un gran padre y guerrero."_

-Duerme pequeño arquero…yo estaré cuidando de ti. -soltaba Heracles, acariciando el flequillo de un pequeño Aiolos de cinco años.

\- ¿Se ha dormido? -pregunto Hebe hacia su amado en la oscuridad de aquella cabaña.

-Si…-exclamo el santo de plata, alzándose de la cama para abrazarse de la cintura de Hebe mientras le besaba el cuello. -No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado amor mío, mi hijo y tú lo son todo.

-Heracles…-murmuro la dama. -Quiero pedirte un deseo esta noche y espero que los dioses lo concedan.

-Dime Hebe, quiero escucharlo.

-Quiero que Aiolos tenga un compañero de vida, Heracles, tengamos otro hijo.

El rubio santo se sorprendió ante la propuesta de su amada, sin embargo, le miro solo con preocupación. -Al Patriarca no le gustará la idea.

-Por favor, estemos juntos esta noche y si es el destino que nazca un nuevo bebé, que así sea.

Tras aquellas palabras, un afianzado beso se hizo entre la pareja, quien se entregó piel a piel en la oscuridad.

 _\- "Nuestra madre se embarazo de ti, y aunque no comprendía bien a mi corta edad como era que crecías dentro de la pancita de nuestra madre, comencé a emocionarme al saber que llegarías a nuestras vidas y que por fin tendría un hermano al quien cuidar_. _Pero un mal día mi padre tuvo que ir a una misión lejos del Santuario, justo algunos meses antes de tu nacimiento, yo recuerdo vagamente la última vez que beso mi frente, entregándome un pequeño arco y prometiéndome volver, aunque eventualmente ya no lo haría"_

-Mamá…-pronunciaba el pequeño Aiolos al ver a su madre nostálgica frente a la ventana de su cabaña mientras se sobaba su vientre abultado. - ¿Mi padre ya no volverá?

-No cariño, papá se ha ido, y ahora solo estamos tú, tu hermanito que crece aquí y yo para cuidarnos.

 _\- "Recuerdo haber llorado mucho ante ello Aiolia, al igual que mi madre, aunque con el tiempo y tu llegada a este mundo, toda esa tristeza, se disolvió_ "

-Mira Aiolos, él es tu hermano, Aiolia. -comentaba con dulzura Hebe tras dar a luz al pequeño santo de Leo.

En aquel momento, aquel instante, el pequeño Aiolos se acercó a su madre, observando al bebé en sus brazos y al intentar rozarle su mejilla, este sostuvo sus dedos con gran fuerza.

\- ¡Auch, Aiolia, me lastimas! -exclamaba el pequeño Aiolos mientras el pequeño bebe gimoteaba con fuerza. -Qué manera de gritar...-Hebe sonrió ante lo dicho por su hijo. -Serás muy gritón, hermanito.

El pequeño bebé por alguna razón comenzó a emanar su llanto y fue así que Aiolos se atrevió a cargarlo en sus brazos, provocando la calma de Aiolia.

-Qué bonito eres Aiolia, seremos grandes amigos, ¿cierto? -decía el pequeño arquerito sosteniendo a su hermano con ternura. -Te protegeré siempre, no importa lo que pase.

-Que así sea Aiolos. -pronunció Hebe fatigada.

 _\- "Tras tu nacimiento Aiolia, mi madre enferma a los pocos meses de una extraña fiebre y ella falleció en aquella cabaña frente a mis ojos"_

\- "Mami, mamá…"-soltaba entre lágrimas el pequeño Aiolos sujeto de la inerte y bella mujer sin vida mientras el Patriarca le tomaba de los hombros para abrazarle.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Aiolos, ahora tu hermano solo te tiene a ti, te necesita. - esbozo con su cálida voz Shion abrazándose al pequeño arquero mientras en el otro brazo, sostenía al pequeño Aiolia.

 _\- "Desde aquel momento solo supe que tenía que protegerte Aiolia, que cuidaría de ti pasará lo que pasará Aiolia, que solo te tenia a ti en el mundo y creo que hasta ahora lo he hecho bien, ¿no crees?"_

 _\- "Bien, ha sido una larga historia para una carta, así que por hoy creo que ya ha sido suficiente, seguro tu cabeza debe estar revuelta en estos momentos con todo lo que te he narrado, por lo que te contare en otra carta otras tantas cosas que quizás necesitas saber hermano para que te acompañen el resto de tu vida."._

 _Te quiere con toda el alma…Aiolos de Sagitario."_

Aiolia cerro aquella primera carta, comprendiendo en aquel momento aquella historia de su pasado y ansioso, tomó la siguiente carta para revelar más secretos por contar de su hermano.

Su vida entera y la de su hermano estaba en aquellas cartas y Aiolia estaba por desvelarla para siempre.

-x-

 _ **Continuará…**_

Lindos lectores, tenía la inquietud de escribir sobre Aiolos, mi personaje favorito de toda la serie y al cual le tengo no solo admiración, si no un gran amor sincero por su alma noble, corazón lleno de justicia y lealtad, así como por Aiolia, este es el mayor homenaje que le puedo hacer a ellos dos.

Nota: ¿Quieren saber la verdad? ¡Sí!, en efecto, en esta historia Aiolia y Aiolos son hijos de la reencarnación de Hebe (la diosa de la juventud) que se volvió mortal y de Heracles, un guerrero de armadura de plata que si existe. En la mitología Hebe (Ganimedes, Juventus) y Heracles (Hércules) si se casaron cuando Zeus le reconoció como dios tras sus doce tareas olímpicas, aunque él era un semidiós y ella una diosa. Son mis personajes mitológicos favoritos y tienen las cualidades que buscaba para este fic, por eso los incluí.

Espero les haya gustado, yo seguiré escribiendo más sobre estos dos hermanitos en este fic con todo el cariño y respeto que les tengo. Viene romance, viene amistad, mas caballeritos dorados y más, esperen sorpresas.

¡Y si alguien se atrevió a llegar hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y su tiempo!


	2. Chapter 2 Mi primer encuentro con Saga

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Viento y Fuego**

 **Capítulo 2: El encuentro con Saga y mis demás compañeros.**

 **CARTA NÚMERO DOS.**

Aiolia sobre la cama de su hermano y con el cofre aún en sus manos, tomó la segunda carta entre con total curiosidad y lentamente se adentró a las palabras de Aiolos escritas en el papel.

" _Querido Aiolia:"_

 _\- "Comenzare esta carta hablándote de lo que sucedió una vez que papá y mamá murieron, justo al termino de mi primera carta porque este es un pasaje sumamente importante. Bien, ya que el Patriarca había sido muy cercano a mi padre y madre, decidió que estuviéramos a su cuidado, aunque de alguna forma él decía que las estrellas ya le habían revelado nuestro destino como futuros santos de Athena, asi que nos tomaría a su cuidado. Aquel día de la muerte de nuestra madre, Shion sujeto mi mano y contigo en brazos, nos llevó hasta el salón Patriarcal haciéndonos saber que a partir de entonces nuestro mundo sería otro. El Patriarca intento que comiera algo que habían preparado en su comedor mientras tu dormías, pero con aquella tristeza poco pude comer. Luego Shion me dijo que, aunque quería cuidarnos, él realmente no podía hacerlo ahí, por lo que creceríamos algunos años más bajo el cuidado de unas doncellas en las cabañas asignadas para futuros santos de Athena._

 _\- "Aquel día, Shion nos llevó hasta una parte que no conocía del Santuario, detrás del enorme castillo de la sala de Athena, en unas enormes cabañas donde un par de doncellas separaban a dos niños teniendo una gran pelea. Uno de ellos permanecía en el suelo mientras otro más grande, le miraba amenazante a pesar de que la doncella más joven le intentaba detener. Su nombre era Saga, mi gran amigo y compañero de toda la vida."_

Aiolia arrugo la hoja con furia al leer aquella descripción de su hermano ante aquel traidor que se había suicidado días atrás en la batalla con Seiya, sin embargo, continuo su lectura con curiosidad:

 _\- "El otro niño menor era Kanon, quien al ver la figura del Patriarca aproximándose junto a nosotros, de inmediato se levantó y le acuso."_

-Maestro, Saga me ha golpeado y yo no he hecho nada. -exclamo el pequeño Kanon con suma ira en su rostro, lleno de tierra al caer al suelo.

\- ¡Nunca dejas de molestarme, nunca Kanon! -exclamo el pequeño Saga con ira mientras apretaba sus puños.

\- ¡Ya basta! -la exquisita calma en voz del lemuriano, hizo que ambos niños agacharan la cabeza y se miraran culpables entre ellos.

\- No quiero verlos peleando más, o realmente les reprenderé severamente, ¿está claro? -los dos niños ante el sonido duro de la voz del cordero, atendieron nobles y ocultaron su mirada de él.

Las dos doncellas tras de sí se reverenciaron frente a Shion y ante una mirada del lemuriano, una rubia de ellas se aproximó a él mientras él le revelaba el niño escondido y dormido en su enrome túnica.

-Mi señor. -respondió una de ellas.

-Toma…-exclamo el lemuriano depositando el bebe que llevaba en brazos suavemente sobre los de la doncella ante la mirada curiosa y preocupada de Aiolos. -Su nombre es Aiolia, su destino es ser un caballero, asi que les encomiendo su cuidado hasta que esté listo para su futuro.

\- ¿Y yo que haré, a dónde iré?, ¡no me separare jamás de Aiolia! -soltó con angustia el pequeño futuro arquero.

-Aiolos…-le llamó el lemuriano con suma calma. -Tú también vivirás aquí, con Saga y Kanon. -el pequeño arquero por primera vez cruzo miradas con los pequeños niños peli azules a su frente. -Ellos también han perdido a sus padres al igual que tú y nacieron bajo la estrella de Athena, asi que hasta que ambos tengan la edad suficiente para tomar su destino, crecerán juntos aquí.

\- ¿Vendrá a visitarnos? -objeto el pequeño Aiolos mientras Shion le posaba su mano en su hombro fraternalmente. -Eventualmente si Aiolos y también cuando asi lo deseen, podrán visitarme en el salón Patriarcal si es que no estoy ocupado.

-Entiendo. -soltó con nostalgia en sus ojos azulados el de sagitario.

Tras lo dicho, el lemuriano converso algunas palabras con las doncellas y minutos más tarde, se despidió con su siempre solemne postura hacia su recinto mientras los niños peli azules al verle partir, se adentraban con las doncellas a las enormes cabañas.

Las rubias doncellas llevaron al dormido bebe Aiolia sobre una cuna vacía en una habitación y ahí le dejaron para preparar el almuerzo mientras Aiolos corría a ver a su pequeño hermano sobre ella, verificando su estado. Para su suerte, el dormilón Aiolia aún continuaba en el mundo de sueños, haciéndole reír por primera vez aquel día. Aiolos lo envidio, como deseaba estar igual de calmado y tranquilo que su pequeño hermano dormido que desconocía su realidad.

Tras de él, el mayor de los niños peli azules se aproximó lentamente hacia el castaño y observo curioso la cuna de igual forma.

-Es simpático…-exclamo Saga rompiendo el silencio entre Aiolos y él. - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Aiolia. -respondió en un susurro el arquerito.

\- ¡Que nombre! -soltó suspicaz el pequeño Saga. - ¿qué significa?

El pequeño Aiolos sonrió ante el comentario y le miro ladeando su rostro, observando por primera vez al mayor de los gemelos de enormes ojos brillantes.

\- "Poderoso viento", eso decía mi madre. -tras la contestación ambos se miraron de arriba abajo y el peli azul le oferto su mano.

-Mi nombre es Saga.

-Mi nombre es Aiolos, es un gusto.

Ambos niños sujetaron sus manos por primera vez y se sonrieron afectuosamente. Luego, tras unos segundos observando al quieto Aiolia en las cobijas, los dos pequeños se echaron sobre la cama cercana de la cuna de Aiolia y totalmente rendidos, se recostaron sobre ella mientras observaban al techo.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? -pregunto Saga con curiosidad en medio del silencio.

-Bueno, mis padres…-Aiolos no pudo terminar la frase al recordar lo sucedido horas atrás, mientras sus ojos se tornaban brillosos, llenos de tristeza.

-Oh…-soltó el geminiano al escuchar el sollozo reprimido del castaño mientras volvía su mirada al techo. -Lo lamento, en mi caso yo no conocí a mis padres.

Aiolos se limpió toscamente los ojos y escucho atento al niño a su lado que miraba al techo. -Mi madre murió cuando nacimos Kanon y yo, y mi padre, no se mucho de él más que era un santo que no conocí.

-Mi padre también era un santo…-respondió Aiolos, curioso.

\- ¿Ah sí?

-Sí, se llamaba era Heracles, murió fuera del Santuario.

-Yo no sé nada del mío. -exclamo sin mucho ánimo el pequeño Saga e hizo un mohín chistoso con su boca que robó una sonrisa al arquerito. -Odio no saber nada.

-Pero cuando crezca, yo también me convertiré en un santo. -acertó a decir el geminiano.

-Claro que no porque eres muy bobo. -soltó una voz aproximándose a ellos. Ambos niños se reincorporaron de la cama y sentados, observaron al otro niño peli azul acercarse curioso a los recién llegados.

-Tonto…-susurro por debajo el mayor de ellos.

-Yo soy Kanon. -le oferto su mano al arquero, que tímido le respondió. -Te acostumbraras a estar aquí, es algo aburrido, pero podría ser peor.

-Aiolos.

\- ¿Ustedes son? -cuestiono Aiolos observando la similitud entre ambos niños.

-Gemelos, hermanos.

-Vaya, sí que son muy iguales.

\- ¡Claro que no!

-No, eso no es verdad. -soltaban ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír al castaño.

Kanon se aproximó curioso a la cuna y observo a Aiolia, sonriendo ante los enormes cachetes del felino. -Sí que es gordo.

\- ¡Cállate Kanon! -grito Saga mientras Aiolos los veía desconcertado. De pronto, el menor de ellos se sentó junto al castaño y le palmeo la espalda.

-Oye Aiolos, ¿Quieres comer galletas?, sabemos dónde las almacenan las tontas doncellas, aunque tendrás que sacrificarte ahora que vives con nosotros y distraerlas en lo que las tomamos.

\- ¡Kanon! -le reprendía el mayor de ellos.

-Anda, no es difícil, Saga también desea una.

Dudoso, el castaño le respondió. -Bueno, lo haré.

 _\- "Aquella fue mi primera travesura junto a los gemelos, saque a las doncellas de la cocina fingiendo un dolor de estómago y los tres terminamos enfermos por comernos varias. A partir de entonces tuvimos grandes momentos juntos y me hicieron olvidar mi dolor al perder a nuestra madre. Debo confesarte que los primeros años nos respetábamos mucho y hasta nos queríamos, era una gran amistad, el trio perfecto. Los tres jugábamos día y noche a corretearnos, vagábamos de aquí a allá por el Santuario entero, nos bañamos en la playa y comíamos bocadillos a escondidas, un sueño perfecto a pesar de nuestros destinos, realmente fue un tiempo muy feliz. También te diré que resulta curioso el hecho que Saga siempre protegía a Kanon de todo, incluso le abrazaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando se lastimaba o se hacía heridas en la piel y en las noches de pesadillas, hablaban toda la noche sobre su cama acerca de los monstruos en sus sueños hasta que caían cansados, apenas dejándome dormir ante su escándalo. Es irónico el hecho que hoy casi ni si quiera hablen entre ellos y se eviten a toda costa."_

 _\- "Con el tiempo, pronto se anunció la llegada de tres bebés nuevos a la cabaña y a su vez, dos niños mayores, uno proveniente de España y otro de Suecia, mismos que también serían parte de nuestra futura orden dorada."_

 _\- "El primero de ellos fue uno de mechones celestes, mismo que Saga confundió con una niña ante sus finos rasgos de la cara, su nombre Matt o, mejor dicho, Aphrodite. Él era muy introvertido, casi no hablaba, de hecho, solo lo hacía esporádicamente con Saga y se quedaba horas observando al cielo y las pequeñas flores que crecían fuera de la cabaña. Dos días más tarde, un niño de rostro duro y con los ojos empapados en lágrimas llego a la cabaña, su nombre, mi gran amigo Shura"._

Aiolia apretó con fuerza aquella carta, incluso queriendo romperla, pero sabía que por mucha rabia que sintiera, tenía que mantenerse firme y leer hasta el final cada letra de la carta:

 _\- "Shura al llegar al Santuario, se negó a quedarse, quería volver a su hogar y se perdió largas horas en el bosque de cerca de los Templos derruidos. Saga, Kanon y yo lo buscamos por todos lados y para mi suerte, yo lo encontré escondido tras una estatua de Athena en los límites cercanos a Rodorio. Quiso pegarme por no querer dejarle solo, aunque le detuve y me senté a su lado, comenzando a hablarle de mí, de ti y de lo que significaba el Santuario para mí. Shura comenzó a llorar diciéndome que había perdido a toda su familia hace poco día y que sin razón había sido llevado ahí, y tras un largo tiempo charlando, decidió volver conmigo a la cabaña junto a los demás, prometiéndonos que estaríamos juntos como si fuéramos hermanos y que ahora ambos seriamos grandes amigos."_

 _\- "Al paso de un mes, otro niño más arribo a la cabaña sumamente chistoso pues era algo sucio y rebelde. Su nombre Ángelo o como ahora se hace llamar, "el gran Deathmask". A Deathmask le encantaba pasarse el dia en el lodo y jugar en la tierra, odia los baños hasta que empezó a hablar con Aphrodite, quien lentamente rompió su falta de habla y comenzó a fastidiar a Ángelo sobre su aspecto sucio, cambiando su forma de ser"._

 _\- "El Patriarca entonces nos anunció la llegada de tres bebés más, aquellas vacías cabañas que por años habitamos Saga, Kanon y yo, pronto comenzaron a llenarse aún más de risas por doquier y eventualmente nosotros crecíamos comprendiendo que el destino estaba por cambiar abruptamente. Pronto se acabarían esos tiempos de risas y travesuras entre nosotros, olvidaríamos la inocencia y juegos para convertirnos en nuestro futuro"._

\- ¿Otros bebes más vendrán? -cuestiono Aiolos a Shion en aquella visita que había hecho esporádica a las cabañas.

-Asi es, uno viene de la India, otro de Francia y otro de la Isla Milos.

\- ¿También serán santos como nosotros? -exclamo Saga con curiosidad, sentando en las piernas del lemuriano frente a la chimenea de la cabaña.

-Asi es y pronto, en algunas semanas más ustedes tres, Kanon, Saga y tú mismo Aiolos, vendrán conmigo a adoctrinarse con las enseñanzas que deben saber a perfección en el Salón Patriarcal, dia y noche y que transmitirán en un futuro a sus demás compañeros. Una gran responsabilidad se cernirá sobre ustedes y dependerá de su sabiduría, guiarnos a todos al camino correcto.

-De acuerdo. -asintieron el trio de niños ante las palabras del lemuriano.

 _\- "A partir de esa noche, al amanecer, Saga, Kanon y yo fuimos llevados a una habitación en el Salón Patriarcal y ahí comenzamos a comprender el maravilloso mundo al que estábamos inmersos. Leyendas, técnicas milenarias, ataques, defensas, el poderoso cosmos que habita dentro de nosotros y los escritos llenos de memorias de gran parte de los guerreros a los cuales debíamos seguirle los pasos estaban frente a nuestros ojos y debíamos aprenderlo todo y hacerlo parte de nuestro ser."_

 _Aiolia continuo su lectura. - "Era increíble ver a Shion quitarse aquella máscara y en sencillas ropas de entrenamiento, formar una bola de luz y cosmos brillante con su puño, formando estrellas en sus manos haciéndonos saber que nosotros también podíamos lograrlo. No había día que descansáramos, era tan fascinante cada cosa nueva que incluso nosotros mismos investigábamos y aprendíamos por nuestra parte sin que el Patriarca nos lo dijera. Pasamos largas horas en la biblioteca, preparábamos nuestros cuerpos al dolor físico, corríamos grandes distancias ante nuestra corta edad y saltábamos grandes riscos, nos ejercitábamos con intensidad, en el día o noche, en la lluvia o en el sol, el tiempo estaba encima y debíamos hacerlo por muy cansados que estuviéramos. Poco era el tiempo que tenía para verte y eventualmente cuando lo hacía, tu crecías y otros más llegaban "_

 _\- "Aun recuerdo el dia que vi tres pequeños nuevos en la cama donde usualmente dormías, uno de mechones azulados muy simpático y de enorme sonrisa que no dudaba en colgarse de Saga y otro más serio a Kanon mientras otro más rubio se mantenía quieto y sereno junto a Shura, y tú de pronto corrías a mis brazos. Esos eran los momentos más geniales de mi vida."_

 _\- "El tiempo trascurrió, Shion nos enseñaba cada vez más a enfrentarnos entre nosotros de una forma amistosa para prepararnos a la batalla y un día, al verme lastimándome en un combate por no ver nada culpa de mi cabello en un enfrentamiento con Saga, tomo un listón de sus ropas y me lo enredo en la frente, permitiéndome ver todo nuevamente. ¿Ahora comprendes el cariño que tengo por ese tonto listón que llevo en mi frente todo el tiempo y que tanto insistes en que me quite?. Siempre que lo llevo conmigo, siento que Shion me acompaña, además que menciono que conoció en algún tiempo a un caballero de Sagitario que también lo uso. Es mi amuleto."_

 _Aiolia sonrió ante aquella confesión y continuo su lectura. - "Un par de cartas llegaron meses después, cada una anunciando el arribo de un nuevo sucesor de las constelaciones restantes. Un niño de Brasil llegaría para Tauro, sin embargo, los ojos de Shion se iluminaron como nunca cuando se enteró que un niño del Tíbet, particularmente de la Isla Mu llegaría al Santuario, muy posiblemente, un sucesor a la armadura que él años atrás había portado"_

 _\- "Llego el tiempo en que nos entregó los escritos de nuestros sucesores para perfeccionarnos por nuestra cuenta en las técnicas que nos correspondían según nuestra constelación y fue ahí que todo cambio. Shion revelo la línea del tiempo de los predecesores nacidos bajo Géminis. Saga y Kanon compartían el mismo signo, ambos habían sido destinados a que alguno de los dos fuera el único portador de Géminis según fuera el más calificado y la armadura lo deseara y que en caso que uno no pueda portarla debido a su muerte, él otro lo haría. Uno de ellos tendría que esconderse al mundo eternamente, convertirse en el "hermano de…", ser consciente que su nombre jamás seria grabado en la historia ni aclamado. La noticia no cayó en gracia ni en Saga ni en Kanon, ninguno estaba preparado para competir contra su propio hermano por aquel honor, por lo que la infinita unión que manteníamos los tres, eventualmente se rompió"_

 _\- "Consecutivamente, llego el día en que Shion nos comentó cual sería el destino de los recién llegados. Ellos crecerían bajo nuestro cuidado algunos años y después sería llevados a aquellos lugares donde sus predecesores se habían preparado para que lo más pronto posible estuvieran listos para encarar el futuro. Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero Shion estaba sumamente cansado y enfermo, había visto la llegada de Athena en las estrellas y para él, el tiempo apremiaba. No importaba nuestra juventud, todos y cada uno de los que habíamos sido destinados a ser santos tendría que dejarlo todo atrás y asumir la responsabilidad para la que había nacido"_

 _\- "Y llego el dia que, tras mucho trabajo y tenacidad, Shion me enfrento por fin a mi destino, llevándome por primera vez al Templo vacío de Sagitario donde reposaba la armadura dorada que me correspondía y la cual me pondría a prueba como su digno sucesor o no, al igual que Saga y Kanon…pero eso te lo contaré en la siguiente carta."_

Aiolia cerro la carta entre sus manos y se acomodó pensativo sobre la cama, de pronto todo el pasado vagaba en esa habitación y las cartas en sus manos. Leo tomó con comodidad la tercera carta y la observo, deseando averiguar cómo su hermano había obtenido su armadura y que había sucedido con los demás santos en aquellas memorias del ayer que poco recordaba.

 **Continuará…**

Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado a esta aventura. Se vienen más anécdotas de los saints, en particular de los hermanos Aios que es al donde quiero llegar, solo que iremos poco a poco con ellas.

Sé que hay muchos vacíos o explicaciones para lo de la sucesión de las armaduras y la historia en sí, pero estoy escribiendo esto según mis propias teorías y según en lo que creo, por si dicen ¡ah esto es una locura!, no les gusta o resulta creíble.

Mi teoría es que, en el caso de los Saints de oro, cada uno ya estaba destinados a ser portadores de su armadura tras la muerte de los caballeros de Next Dimension y que no tuvieron maestro que les preparara o que tuvieran que matarle para ello, si no que Shion les enseño lo básico del cosmos, leyendas, técnicas y ataques y que cuando cada uno creció, obtuvieron los escritos y memorias de sus predecesores donde venían sus técnicas particulares de cada signo y sus pasados. Y asi cada santo autodidacto, las adaptaba a sí mismo. Por ejemplo, según se sabe Kanon aprendió sus técnicas de Saga, ¿pero ¿quién le enseño a Saga?, o en el caso de Aiolia que su maestro fue Aiolos ¿quién le enseño las demás técnicas de Leo a Aiolia cuando el arquero murió?, yo supongo que él mismo, es por eso que estoy armando esta historia para dar relativa explicación a ello.

Igual sé que son muchos 200 años entre una Guerra Santa y otra y sin sucesores de armaduras doradas, pero, ¿no se supone que los Saints solo aparecen hasta que se avecina la llegada de Athena y la próxima Guerra Santa? Por eso no quise ponerle a un maestro adicional o un Oc a cada Santo, yo supongo que en este tiempo Shion ni a Dohko no le resulto optimo que hubiera portador de las armaduras doradas hasta que vio en las estrellas la nueva llegada de Saori (Athena).

Y bueno, me despido, nos vemos la siguiente ocasión, ¡Abrazo cósmico para ustedes!,

Gracias por sus palabras Jupiter Goddess, uryuu mine, Macross Live, Yopy y sunshine runner, me hicieron infinitamente feliz.


End file.
